1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and in particular to a way to display an image data on a large screen monitor connected to the digital camera through a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Until recently, image data shot or reproduced by a digital camera has been confirmed by a small LCD display attached by the digital camera. In order to confirm with a large screen, the digital camera can output either digital or analogue video signal to an ordinary domestic TV set. Recently, various wireless LAN methods have been proposed. Among them, UWB (Ultra Wideband) or IEEE802.11g for one of a short-range wireless communication method realizes a data transmission rate of 100 Mbps, so that the waiting time accompanying with a large amount of data transmission is drastically reduced. By connecting domestic instruments including these functions with a wireless LAN, it becomes possible to construct a new domestic network that has never been accomplished.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-101915 discloses a reproduction device that expands and outputs an image signal of a designated program only based on a reproduction signal from a medium on which reduced images of a plurality of programs is stored in a frame. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-212755 discloses an image display device (scanner) including a display decision means that decides the number and the size of reduced images suitable for a monitor screen on the basis of information regarding input monitor screen. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-16545 discloses an image reproduction device that outputs image signals suitable for an external display upon connecting the external display. Specifically, relative to a display form of a built in display, a display form of an external display becomes small in proportional to the display size. Moreover, it discloses that image signals providing to the built in display are made to be equal to those providing to an external display or the built in display is not shown.
Output data from an ordinary digital camera is the same one shown on the LCD monitor of the digital camera, so that an image stored in the digital camera can merely be seen on an externally arranged large screen monitor. It cannot be said that the merit that there are two monitors and one of them has a large screen is effectively used.
In the aforementioned prior art, regardless of the size of the external monitor connected to the digital camera, a fixed multi-display is simply output to the external monitor. Or, although information regarding the size of the external monitor is detected, the display form of the output multi-display is determined by detecting only the size or the aspect ratio of the display.